<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Teenagers Spend Their Friday Nights Hunting Down A Supervillain by MarionettePuppet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683939">Two Teenagers Spend Their Friday Nights Hunting Down A Supervillain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionettePuppet/pseuds/MarionettePuppet'>MarionettePuppet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This Is Not A Game [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alya Césaire Bashing, Gen, Homework, Identity Reveal, Investigations, Lila Rossi Bashing, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life, Smart Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Smart Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Studying, Teasing, Texting, hunting a supervillian, life of teenage superheroes, parent's know, post identity reveal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionettePuppet/pseuds/MarionettePuppet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunting down a magical supervillain while also studying for a science test on Monday, your average Friday night.</p><p>After the passing of Master Fu and mutually agreed identity reveal, Adrien and Marinette now spend most Friday night studying and conduct their own investigation to find out Hawkmoths ID since the police are useless it seems.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Classmates, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Classmates, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Mullo, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Tikki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This Is Not A Game [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>422</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Teenagers Spend Their Friday Nights Hunting Down A Supervillain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Short but sweet</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since Master Fu past away and both heroes agreed to tell each other their identities, their friendship had strengthed and their crush although embarrassing were not their main focus now. No, their focus was now on making it through school with good grades (or perfect in Adrien’s case) and find Hawkmoth. So, every Friday night was dedicated to investigation along with studying. </p><p>Which was what they were doing right now. Marinette was sitting by her desk while viewing footage of every Akuma butterfly that was spotted, writing down coincidences in order to find a pattern to where they might be sent from. Adrien was busy studying for Ms Mendeleiev’s test on Monday, he was lying on the Marinette’s chaise lounge. Most of the kwamis were all on Marinette bed quietly chatting except for Tikki and Mullo who was helping Marinette study the video footage and Plagg who was helping Adrien. </p><p>“Mari, who was the person to discover electricity and how?” asked Adrien looking up from his book. Pausing the video she was watching and putting down the tablet she was using to write her notes, Marinette spun around to face him, “Benjamin Franklin, he flew a kite during a thunderstorm and tied a metal key to the kite string to conduct the electricity in order to show lighting was electricity” answered Marinette raising an eyebrow, “I thought you knew this kitty, being a science wiz and all”, Adrien knew she was teasing due to her smirk and the use of his nickname.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I do, I was just making sure your brain was fried due to watching those video for an hour” snarked Adrien,</p><p>“it’s not fried trust me” replied Marinette,</p><p>“Are you sure? You look like you want to murder your computer screen” retorted Adrien,</p><p>“Like you would be any different if you want the same ten videos multiple times and finding nothing of substance” sighed Marinette, </p><p>“It’s not your fault Mari” comforted Tikki, </p><p>“Yeah bugaboo, we only have limited evidence,” said Adrien,</p><p>“I know, I know it’s just frustrating-” she was cut off by her trapdoor opening.</p><p> </p><p>“How are the two detectives doing?” question Sabine,</p><p>“Take a wild guess” answered Marinette,</p><p>“That bad, well, me and Tom will be done with the shop soon so we can help you in half an hour” replied Sabine as she slid a tin towards Marinette and threw two cartons of strawberry and chocolate milk at Adrien, “here some snacks for you two along with drinks to keep you two satisfied until dinner”,</p><p>“Thanks, mom,” said Marinette</p><p>“Thank you, Sabine,” said Adrien and with that, she was gone. </p><p> </p><p>Both teens were quietly eating their snacks until Adrien’s phone went off, “it’s not your father is it?” question Marinette while the man was happy their study nights, he sometimes had a habit of changing his mind and making Adrien cancel his plans unexpectedly. “No, he’s on his way to America for a business trip” answered Adrien while he scrolled through his texts, “it’s the class” he sighed in annoyance which Marinette had to agree with.</p><p>They loved their class sure but ever since Marinette getting expelled then suddenly getting back into school, Lila had sunken her sharp freshly manicured claws into the class so because of that Lila had spread more rumours about Marinette making the class lose faith in her and recently her friendships with them. Adrien was in the same spot as Marinette being an outcast of the class but they still trust him and liked him enough to keep hanging out with him and have him in the group chat. </p><p>“They’re mad because apparently, we as a class had plans to go to the movies but they don’t seem to remember me saying I was busy” Adrien stated as Marinette wheeled her chair closer to him, “seriously” she replied as he texted, “yep” he replied showing her the chat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Class Chat</b> </span>
</p><p><b>DJ:</b> Dude where are you?</p><p><b>Blogger:</b> yeah where are you, sunshine?</p><p><b>Teenage Witch:</b> we’ve been waiting for half an hour</p><p><b>Tech Wiz:</b> Adrien, you were supposed to be here at 6:30 PM, it’s now 7:00 PM</p><p><b>Ladybug’s BF:</b> Adrien</p><p><b>Sunshine:</b> No, I told you a million time, I got a study session</p><p><b>Teenage Witch:</b> We thought you were joking</p><p><b>Sunshine:</b> Why?</p><p><b>Blogger:</b> because Adrien we thought you would know by now that Marinette’s bad news</p><p><b>Sunshine:</b> says her best friend</p><p><b>Blogger:</b> EX BF</p><p><b>Blogger:</b> her behaviour with Lila is not cool</p><p><b>DJ:</b> yeah dude, I’ve known her since Primary but</p><p><b>Teenage Witch:</b> she been a bitch recently</p><p><b>Ladybug’s BF:</b> Adrien, I thought you believed me</p><p><b>Sunshine:</b> I have told you, Rossi, I don’t and quite frankly you all should know better than to believe someone you met just this year over someone you have known for multiple.</p><p>
  <b>-----------------------------Sunshine Left Chat-----------------------------</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Great, they’re getting worse” sighed Marinette looking up, </p><p>“Yeah but their insults are still uncreative as ever” retorted Plagg causing both Adrien and Marinette to laugh,</p><p>“Why don’t you just give them the silent treatment at school?” suggested Mullo, “like they have with Marinette”,</p><p>“Because Miss Bustier will point it out and most likely punish us for being mean to our ‘friends’” replied Marinette with a groan,</p><p>“Who cares, just transfer class if she’s being unfair” snapped Mullo,</p><p>“Mullo we want to but Miss Bustier is the only teacher who forgets to keep track of students during Akuma attacks so if we move class, it’s harder to sneak off” answer Adrien standing up.</p><p>“Anyway enough with school drama, let’s see what you got so far Bugaboo” he stated walking over Marinette’s desk, Marinette following him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Didn't have much of a plan for this one but thought it would be a nice break from all the serious moments of this series.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>